A Mission, A Rescue, and Therapy All In One
by mightymel30
Summary: After the battle with the first, the Scoobies have been drifting apart. Faith, Dawn, and Giles concoct a tracking trip to hunt down a recently on the run nest of Vampires that were trying to end the world. Follow the Scoobies over the seas to a little Island that holds some familiar people.


I do not own any of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer's characters or any of the Gilligan's Island characters as well. All of the credit of those fine characters belong to Joss Whedon and Sherwood Schwartz.

 _ **A Mission, A Rescue, and Therapy All In One**_

 _ **Summary**_ : After the battle with the first, the Scoobies have been drifting apart. Faith, Dawn, and Giles concoct a tracking trip to hunt down a recently on the run nest of Vampires that were trying to end the world. Follow the Scoobies over the seas to a little Island that holds some familiar people.

 _ **A/N:**_ This is going to be just a little one or two shot that my father has been hounding me for. If this makes him that happy, then why not. Please enjoy.

Looking out over the deck of the boat that the Scoobies were on, Buffy was silently wondering how she got herself pulled into this mini tracking/vacation trip in the middle of the night.

"Was it really necessary for me to come along tonight? Wasn't it Faith and Dawnie's group that let that nest get away from her at the stupid docks?" Buffy asked sourly to the elder of her most recent traveling companions.

"Come on Buffy. This could actually be really fun. It's really been too long since all of us had spent any time together. On or off the field." Willow said to one of her best friends.

"Wills right Buffster. Plus, let's not keep forgetting that you have that whole Vamp-dar thing goin' on and all that." Xander stated next.

"Plus, you also have that kick-ass Scythe too. After the battle, it only ever allowed you to touch it. And, it wasn't my fault that this had happened. It was all Faith's fault." Buffy's little sister Dawn had stated, once she had arrived from below deck.

"Will the lot of you please just calm yourselves down. It seems as though, I'm not the only one thinking that something needs to be done between the three of you." Giles stated shortly.

"What do you mean G-man?" Xander asked of the aging former librarian.

"He means our attitudes towards each other Xan. I mean, come on. We haven't really been the same Scoobies since that last year or two in Sunny-Hell." Buffy came out with, just as soon as she had figured out her former Watcher's thought paths.

"What do you mean? I thought that we all moved on passed this ages ago." Willow said rather meekly to the others aboard the small boat, bouncing along the waves.

"Yeah, Wills is right again. I thought that we cleared all of this stuff up before we even started the last battle." Xander said, as he moved closer to Willow on the upper deck of their boat.

"Really? You guys call how we have been working fine? It has been almost a year, and not one of you except for Dawnie and Faith have even come to me and apologized." Buffy said to the three besides Dawn that were on the boat.

"Calm down." Giles stated, once he realized that this line of argument would end in nothing but trouble.

Before Willow or Xander could respond to what Buffy had said last, Buffy spoke up to speak to Giles whom was actually steering the boat.

"Giles? Can you please make the boat go that way?" Buffy asked, as she pointed off to the left hand side of the boat.

"Are you certain Buffy?" Giles asked of Buffy.

"100% Giles." Was all that Buffy said in reply.

"I don't think so Buffy. I'm not feeling anything coming from that way." Willow said, instantly questioning Buffy's choice.

"Maybe Willow is right G-man. Maybe we should go the other way." Xander said, instantly agreeing with Willow like usual.

'That doesn't surprise me much.' Buffy thought to herself sourly.

"Buffy? Are you certain that they are in that direction?" Giles asked of his former charge one last time.

"Yes I am Giles. If I remember right. Not only five minutes ago, Xander stated that I had a special radar for tracking them down. Wasn't that the whole reason that I am even here?" Buffy asked of everyone on board the boat.

"I did say that, but usually Wills or Faith is backing your feelings up." Xander said, as though that explains everything.

"Whatever. Do whatever it is that you want, but I can tell you with 100% certainty that they are in that direction near that Island off to the left." Was all that Buffy said, as she made her way to the other side of the boat.

"Very well then. We will follow Buffy's feeling for the time being." Giles stated with finality.

"But Giles! We don't even see a damn Island. How can we prepare for something that we can't even see?" Willow practically shouted at the elder former Watcher.

"Did you guys fall and bust your heads or something? Buffy has better vision then the rest of us. Of course she can see this Island first. It is the middle of the night and all that jazz. Stop doubting her, and get your heads out of your asses before we reach it." Dawn stated, just before walking off in the same direction that her sister had just moments ago.

"Giles? Are you going to take that?" Xander asked of the man.

"Yes I am Alexander, and I believe that the two of you should heed her warnings. They are both correct. Now just calm down and get ready, because I am starting to see the outline of the Island that Buffy was talking about. We are almost there now." Giles said, as he sent a look of pride to his former Slayer.

All Buffy could do in response of Giles's proclamation, was to send a small smile to her former Watcher and Father figure in thanks.

Before Xander or Willow could respond, Willow began to tense up almost instantaneously as they drew closer to the Island.

"What's up Wills?" Xander asked of Willow quietly.

"They're there Xander. Buffy was right." Was all that Willow had said in response to one of her closest friends.

"Let's not go and tell her that though. We don't need to go and add to her ego." Was what Xander had said back to his friend, just before they themselves began to suit up to go on a Vamp-Hunt.

Even whispering in his quieter voice, everyone had been able to hear him just as easily as if he had shouted it at the top of his lungs.

As the closer they had approached the Island, they were able to make out a small lagoon type area that made a perfect place for the group to place their boat until they were ready to make the trip back home.

"Hey Giles? Is this place even on any of the charts that you were looking at on the way here?" Buffy broke the silence first, just as soon as Giles had tied the boat off.

"No it's not actually. It is not on any of the charts that I had seen at all. That is a tad bit bothersome too." Giles said in response.

"I think that we should stick close to the boat until daybreak. That way, we won't have to worry about the Vamps making any surprise attacks. They will have to find places to hide once the sun comes up, and that will give us a better chance." Dawn suggested to the group that was just getting off of the boat.

"That is a rather splendid idea Dawn, and I would go a step further to suggest that we also disable the boat minutely enough to keep the boat in our control. That way nobody could leave us here seeing as though nobody knows exactly where we are at." Giles added on to Dawns' suggestion.

"Here. I will grab the spark plugs. That way there will be no way whatsoever that the boat could be started." Buffy said, as she jumped back into the boat.

"And Xander and I will hold on to the keys as well. That way if we get separated, then there would be no chance that anyone could start it without either of these components." Willow stated just as helpful as Buffy, realizing that maybe she was wrong about how she had treated her friend in the most recent past.

"That's a good idea Wills, but I really don't want us to be separated here. I mean, doesn't anyone remember what happened on Lost, or better yet that Island from Arrow that Oliver Queen was stuck on?" Buffy asked of her friends with a chuckle, and rather pleased at the laugh that actually came from her friends.

"Do you think that there will be Polar Bears here?" Xander asked, just as he began to jump back on the boat for safety.

As soon as he landed with a thud on the deck of the boat, everyone including Xander broke out into a fit of laughter that none of them had done in quite a while.

"Xan-Man?" Buffy began to get his attention. "I believe that you are safe form the Polar Bears. There is no way that in real life that they could live in this climate. Or so I have read about anyways. However, if we do come across some, I will save you. OK?" Buffy questioned her friend, with a sharply placed eyebrow.

"Sure thing Buffster." Xander replied almost instantaneously.

'It has been too long since we have just joked with each other.' Xander thought to himself, before taking a close look at his friends.

"I believe that we should situate ourselves on the boat until daybreak. That way we will have better chance to be prepared if we are attacked." Giles stated, as he pushed the girls back towards the boat with a small smile on his face.

'Maybe Faith and Dawn were right? Maybe this is all that is needed to repair their bond?' Giles thought to himself, as he too re-boarded the boat for the rest of the night at hand.

Just after another 3 hours, the sunlight was shining bright enough for the group to start their way further into the center of the Island to start their trek into the unknown ahead of them.

"Hey Buff? Are you picking anything up right now?" Willow asked of Buffy.

"Nothing set in stone. I am actually picking up quite a bit, but nothing that is jumping out _EVIL_. What about you Wills?" Buffy asked back.

"Same as you really. Not sure what to make of it right now though." Was all that Willow said in response, before they walked into an area that had been cleared away with several different hut type dwellings were built.

"They couldn't have had time to do this yet, could they have Giles?" Buffy asked of Giles.

"No they couldn't have dear girl. If if had to guess, then I would say that people actually live here." Was all that Giles said, before a couple of elderly people walk out of one of the hut thingies.

"I told you that I had heard some voices Thurston." Was what was heard from the elderly female, directed to the elderly male.

"You were right Lovey. It seems as though we have some more company. And by the looks of their clothes dear, I would say that they are wealthy as well." The man said to his companion that seems to be his wife.

"How do you do? Welcome to our humble abode. I am Thurston Howell the III, and this is my lovely wife Eunice Lovelle Wentworth Howell. What brings you lot out to our lovely Island?" The man now known as Thurston asked.

"We were actually tracking some rouge..." Giles began, but was cut off by Buffy jumping into the conversation.

"Criminals. We are actually a team from a Private Detective Agency that use ulterior means to tracking down runners. I am Buffy Summers, and this is the rest of my team. Rupert Giles, Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander Harris." Buffy said, as she introduced each of the people with her, as she spoke to the people as if she knew them personally,

"What are you doing Buff?" Xander asked, wondering why she was so happy to meet these people.

All Buffy did as a response was to tell them to shush.

'I can not believe that we are on the same Island as this couple. They must be here with the rest of the crew that had shipwrecked here years ago.' Buffy thought to herself, before speaking out loud.

"Don't you guys remember from like 8 or 9 years ago. That small touring ship that was lost at sea during a rainstorm. It was all over the news in LA at the time. I remember mom telling me that one of America's wealthiest couple was lost at sea after going on a three hour tour of a set of Islands during a vacation holiday in Hawaii. It happened just before I was you know." Buffy said, as she finished he mini babble, leaving space for someone else to pick up.

"Have you really been here for that long?" Xander asked, just before receiving a smack to the back of the head.

"Alas we have dear boy. Our hopes have been raised too many times to count, just to have them smashed tight to the floor. I take it that you have a boat here yourselves then?" Thurston asked of the group that was standing here.

Before anyone could respond, there was a smaller looking man in a red shirt and white hat running into the camp of huts.

" _ **SKIPPER! SKIPPER! I FOUND A BOAT! I FOUND A BOAT!**_ " Was all that was said by the man who kept running right in front of the newcomers to the Island.

As if a normal occurrence, several people began to make their way out of the several different huts that were set up in the area.

"What is all this yelling about Gilligan?" The man in a blue shirt and white pants with a Skipper's hat on his head asked of the yelling man.

"Sorry Skipper. I just wanted to tell you that I had found a boat parked at the Lagoon." Was all that was said, by the one now known as Gilligan.

"Sorry about that. That is actually our boat. Is it alright to park it there?" Buffy asked of the now gathered 7 people.

At the sound of Buffy's voice, everyone present was now looking at the new arrivals that they seemed to overlook when they first came out to listen to Gilligan's shouts.

"Well hello there. There really isn't any designated parking here Miss. I guess that it is first come first serve. I am Jonas Grumby. I'm the captain of the S.S. Minnow, and this dunderhead is my first mate Gilligan." The captain said, as he directed towards the man that was yelling about the boat before continuing on with the introductions. "You have already met the Howell's it seems, and next we have Professor Roy Hinkley here, and next to him we have Mary Anne Summers, and last but not least we have..." The Skipper continued, but was cut off by Giles.

"Dear Lord! You are Ginger Grant! I am a huge fan." Giles stated, as he took his glasses off to clean the lenses and lower his head, all the while causing snickers to come from the Scoobies.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Sir." Was all that was said by Miss. Grant.

"So you guys have a boat? I don't think that you all could help us out and all by getting us back to civilization, could you Miss.?" The one known as the Professor asked of Buffy, as he grabbed her hand to place a kiss like people did back in the day.

"Sorry. How rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I am Buffy Summers, and this is my little sister Dawn. I don't think there is any relation between us, but that would be cool. Next we have Willow Rosenberg and Alexander Harris. Also, last but not least with us we have Rupert Giles." Buffy ended with the Scoobies' intros.

"It really is pleasure, but what actually brings you to this slice of nowhere?" The Professor asked of the group.

"They run a Private Investigating Office and were searching for criminals that they tracked to our Island here. Oh Thurston! What are we going to do?" Mrs. Howell cried into her husbands neck.

"Look. If you all can stay situated here, and not get in our way and let us handle this, then you won't have to do anything. The men that we are tracking have a thing with sunlight, so that would be the safest time of day here." Buffy said, as she jumped into protection mode instantaneously.

"Yes. Miss. Summers is right. Also, as soon as nightfall hits, it would be best if you all stayed inside each of your huts with one of us with each of yourselves for protection. That is until we are able to resolve this." Giles added on, just after Buffy.

"Very well, but what will happen after you have made your capture?" Ginger Grant had asked of the Scoobies.

"I figured that we would just take you all back with us. That is unless you want to stay here?" Buffy asked of the group of castaways, but before an answer could be told, Buffy's Satellite Phone began to start ringing.

"Is that a phone? How on earth does it get service here?" Again, questions are asked by the Professor's ever curious mind.

As Buffy answered the phone, Giles gave a brief explanation.

"It actually runs off of Satellite coverage." Was all that Giles said, before everyone's attention moved back to Buffy.

"Yeah Faith. No. We actually tracked them to an uncharted Island way way way off the coast of one of those Hawaiian Islands." Buffy said, but quieted causing everyone to realize that someone else is talking now.

As soon as Faith was finished talking, Buffy started once again.

"Look Faith. It's not that simple of a job anymore." Buffy quieted once more. "No I did not throw anyone overboard. Yet anyways." Buffy said with a smile, as she turned to her own traveling companions before continuing on. "I need you to load up another boat for a retrieval mission. It seems as though there are some castaways that have been marooned here for the past almost 10 years. Slayer 1 doesn't have the space for that many more people, and there are 7 people that are stuck here." Buffy ended her explanation.

"Seriously Faith. I know. Leave it to us to track a group of rouges to a deserted Island that's not so deserted. Just track the coordinates that show you where Slayer 1 is docked at, and send a retrieval team. It shouldn't take that long for me to track down the runners during the days, and the others will stay with inhabitants of the Island." Buffy ended long enough to hear Faith's reply, just before ending the call.

"Do you think that it is safe enough for you to go off by yourself here Miss. Summers?" The Skipper had asked of Buffy, just as she had placed her phone back into her bag.

"It would be better that way too. That way my team can keep an eye on you guys in case the baddies show up here. I am more than capable to track anyone anywhere. I am about to head on out, but while I'm gone Giles, I want you to set up a schedule to keep at night of which person that you want in which hut." Buffy ended her plan to Giles personally.

"Of course Buffy. Is there anything else that you want us to do while you are gone?" Giles asked of Buffy, knowing that she won't change her mind.

"Sure. Since it is about lunch time, and seeing as though we have packed quite enough supplies and all. Why don't you guys share some of our food with the others. I'm sure that they haven't had any real food in some time." Buffy ended, just before taking off her pack of food to grab a sandwich before running off into the brush of the jungle.

"Is she always that demanding and authoritative?" The Professor's voice rang over the others quieted mumbles.

"Yes!" Was the resounding answer that came from the Scoobies that were gathered around the table setting out the different food items that they carried with themselves.

As soon as Buffy was fully out of vision range, Dawn and Willow walked over to the long eating table that had been made out of different forms of bamboo and wood by the castaways.

"Come on and eat. Lunch time people!" Dawn shouted, just as soon as the two had unloaded their combined packs of food.

"Are you sure that you have enough for all of us plus yourselves?" Gilligan's voice rang out from behind the group.

"Yep! Buffy's number 2 rule is that no matter how long we leave for, even if it is only for one night we take enough food to last at the least a weeks worth of meals. There is actually more in the boat too." Xander replied to the guy in the really red shirt.

"That is actually rather logical. You never know what could happen out in the field. Just by chance, what is her number 1 rule?" The Professor asked of the group in front of him.

"Don't Die!" Was heard as one voice coming from each of the gathered Scoobies.

"This food is just divine!" Ginger Grant stated excitedly.

"It has been too long since I have ever had any Roast Beef." The Skipper stated offhandedly.

"How in the world did they get hose apple slices to look like potato chips Thurston?" Mrs. Howell asked of her husband, as she held up one of her apple chips.

"I don't know Lovey, but they are rather delicious." Thurston Howell stated, as he put one into his mouth.

As the group continued to eat and share conversation, the Scoobies began to take a closer look at their watches to keep track of how long Buffy had been gone.

As soon as the castaways noticed the look of worry on their hopefully rescuers, they gathered to see who would be the one to ask about what was wrong.

Before any of them had a chance to ask, Dawn noticed the change in their faces and decided to break the silence first.

"So Skipper? How many private huts are there that are used for sleeping?" Dawn asked of the Skipper to start a plan on their end for nightfall.

"There is the one for the Howells, Mary Anne and Ginger share one, the Professor's is separate too, and Gilligan's and mine are shared as well. So I guess that that would make 4 different ones. Is that going to be problematic?" The Skipper asked of their best chance in years of getting off of this Island.

"Not at all. We just have to figure out which of us would be best for each hut until we are able to secure your safety before our backup arrives. Buffy will most likely secure the rouge elements far away from your all's living quarters." Dawn replied, all the while thinking, 'As ashes mixed into the sand around here.'.

"I'm sure that we could figure something out. Make something akin to a cage or something to hold them in. How many are out there, and are you sure that this Buffy can handle all of them by herself with you all staying behind with us?" The Professor's question fell on the ears of the remaining Scoobies.

"You don't have to worry about my sister. She can more than handle herself, and deal with whatever threat there is." Dawn replied to the Professor's statement.

"And I don't think that you all have anything that is strong enough here on the Island to hold them." Willow jumped into the conversation.

"I have thought about the sleeping arrangements for nightfall. I believe that Willow and Dawn would be best for Miss. Summers and Miss. Grant's hut. It would be the best course, seeing as there will just be all women. Is that acceptable to the four of you?" Giles asked of the young women.

"That sounds reasonable Mr. Giles." Mary Anne responded for the group.

"What about us Thurston?" Mrs. Howell asked of her husband.

"I'm not sure Lovey, but I think that this young man will do just fine." Thurston Howell stated, as he pointed to Xander.

"That's no problem with me G-man." Xander stated, making his choice for the nights arrangements.

"Very well Xander. You will be with the Howells'" Giles said, as there was one less choice to make.

"What about you Giles?" Willow and Dawn asked simultaneously.

"I don't want the scary lady Skipper. I wouldn't be able to sleep with her in the hut." Gilligan's voice broke the silence of Giles' thoughts.

"Would it be possible for you to be in our hut Mr. Giles?" The Skipper asked thoughtfully.

"That shouldn't be a problem, so long as the Professor here has no objection to Buffy staying in his hut. Would that be alright with you?" Giles asked of the Professor.

"There won't be a problem. She doesn't seem like the type to take up much room." The Professor's answer came, just before the group turned to see Buffy returning from her search earlier.

As soon as Buffy had returned, she gave a sharp look to Giles signaling that she had indeed found something.

"Is everything alright dear girl?" Giles asked of Buffy.

"Peachy with a side of Keen, Watcher Mine. We'll talk here in a bit before nightfall. Seeing as though we will be here for at least tonight, does anyone know what the sleeping arrangements are going to be?" Buffy asked to no one in particular.

"We have actually just finished with that task Buffy. You will be sharing with the Professor for the night. Will that be a problem for you dear girl?" Giles asked of Buffy.

"No problemo. Have you all had your lunches yet?" Buffy asked back to her group.

"Yeah Buff. We just finished not to log ago." Xander stated, as he moved to give Buffy a hug, followed by a quiet..."I'm so sorry Buffster for my old attitude." before pulling away.

Buffy was rather shocked at first before she pulled him back into a hug to respond with..."Thank you Xand." Before she too pulled away.

"Are they a couple?" Gilligan's voice drew everyone's attention to himself once again.

"Not at all. The kids here are really good friends. Except Dawn and Xander here. They are a couple." Giles answered for the group.

Before anyone could say anything else, Giles pulled Buffy off to the side to ask her some questions since it began to get darker a lot quicker than they thought that it would.

"Have you been able to find out how many are on the Island?" Giles asked of Buffy.

"Yeah. I was able to track them to an abandoned cave about 6 miles inland. Based on my senses Giles, I was able to ascertain that there were at the most 9 that were here. I was already able to take out 3, so that leaves a total of 6 that remain." Buffy answered her Watcher.

"Are you planning on going out anymore tonight to track them?" Giles asked another question.

"No, not tonight. I think that we should wait until daybreak. That way it will be safer for the civilians back here. I think that I should head to the boat to get our camping supplies for us though before it is completely nightfall." Buffy said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense." Was all that Giles responded with.

As soon as they were done chatting, Buffy and Giles made their way back towards the rest of the group.

"Hey Guys?" Buffy questioned to get her friends' attention.

"What's up Buffy?" Willow responded first.

"I'm going to be heading to the boat real quick to get our night gear. I should only be gone about 10-15 minutes tops. Just keep a close eye out for any trouble." Buffy said, as she began to walk away from the group once more.

"Excuse me, Buffy? Would you mind dearly if I accompanied you to gather your teams' gear? Four hands are better than two." The Professor's voice drew Buffy to a stop.

"It would be best if you all stayed together Professor. It is getting close to nightfall, and that is when the most danger would be most likely to take place." Buffy responded instantaneously.

"We have lived here long enough to know our way around the Island. I am most certain that I could even help you with a short cut. I would feel better with not being separated." The Professor stated, as he fell into step next to Buffy.

"Alright then. I guess that I don't really have a choice, do I?" Buffy questioned back.

"Not at all." Was all that the Professor said, as he began to show Buffy a short cut to the tiny lagoon that Buffy's boat was parked at.

With the Professor's short cut, the hike to the boat only took a few minutes rather than the 10 that she was figuring.

'At least he is in enough shape not to hold me back.' Buffy thought to herself, as she boarded her boat to make her way down below to gather the needed gear.

Buffy returned back to the top of the deck carrying 5 separately packed packs, along with another two packs that seemed to be a lot heavier than what Buffy should have been able to carry alone to the Professor's watchful eye.

"I also grabbed a another pack that is holding just some of our food. I figure that you and yours would like a traditional American breakfast tomorrow morning, and lucky for you all that Willow and my little Sis is really good cooks." Buffy said, as she grabbed the pack with the food, the extra weapons, and two of the overnight packs leaving the other three to the Professor's capable hands.

"Is that everything that you need?" The Professor asked of Buffy.

"Yepp!" Buffy exclaimed, as she jumped over the edge of the boats rail.

"Alright then. Let's get back before it gets completely dark out." The Professor stated, as he grabbed the 3 remaining packs and followed Buffy into the jungle heading back to their huts.

"They're back Skipper! They're back!" Gilligan exclaimed, just as the two had become visible to the gathered group.

"I told you that she wouldn't kill the Professor Gilligan. Now it is safe to head on to bed." The Skipper told to his little buddy.

"Yeah well, you never can tell living here Skipper." Was all that Gilligan said, just before heading into his hut for the night.

"Glad to know that you're trusted." Buffy said sarcastically, with a well place eye roll.

"It's nothing personal Miss, but it wouldn't be the first time that someone has come here, tried to kill us, and then just left us here. We really are grateful for everything that you and your group are going to do for us. I'm heading on to bed too. Goodnight all." The Skipper said, just before heading off into the same hut as the little guy in the red and white collared shirt.

"With that said, I believe that we should all try to get some sleep. If you would follow me Miss Summers, I will show you to my hut." The Professor said, as he grabbed Buffy's night pack and headed off towards hit own hut.

"I'll be right there Professor." Buffy said, just before turning towards her friends and little sister.

"Was there anything wrong Buffy?" Dawn asked of her sister, noticing the look on Buffy's face.

"No, not really. While I was out earlier I was able to track the rouges. There were nine of them, but I was lucky enough to take out three of them. That had brought the number down to only six left. Should be easy enough for me to take the rest of them out come morning after breakfast. Speaking of which, I also brought a pack full of food for morning. I figured that we, as in Will and Dawn could whip something good and fatty for the castaways seeing as though they haven't had any real food for about 10 years." Buffy said thoughtfully.

"Sure, that won't be a problem Buffy. Is there anything else before we head off to our designated huts for the night?" Willow asked of her friend.

"Yeah. I also brought a pack of our extra weapons. It would be best for each of us to take a few each to add to our private packs. Just in case and all. I'm actually thinking along the lines that the whole invitation rule will be in affect hopefully. Seeing as though they all feel as though these huts are their private properties and all. I really don't want to test it, but it was just a passing thought." Buffy said, as she held the weapons pack opened, allowing the Scoobies to take as many weapons as they wanted before splitting up for the night.

"That is actually a rather astute theory Buffy. Goodnight everyone, and I will see you all in the morning." Giles said, just before grabbing his pack and started walking off towards the Skipper's and Gilligan's hut for the night.

"So, how did Giles get stuck bunking with the Skipper and Tweedledum?" Buffy asked of the remaining group.

"Apparently you scare the crap out of Tweedledum." Xander said with a small laugh, just before grabbing his pack and walk towards the hut that held the Howells.

As Xander walked away, he hollered over his shoulder,..."Goodnight guys!" Just before heading into his shelter for the night.

"Two down, three to go." Buffy said, once it was just the girls left.

"Make it one Buff. We are drained. We'll see you in the morning. Try not to scare the Professor by sharpening any of your weapons. Night." Willow said, just after giving Buffy a hug and made her way over to the hut that held the girls.

"What Wills said Buffy. Goodnight and I love you." Dawn said, just after hugging her sister and run after Willow to call it a night.

"It really is down to one." Buffy said rather sadly and quietly to herself, just before she closed up the pack of weapons to head in for the night.

Buffy grabbed the weapons and food packs seeing as though the Professor had already grabbed her personal one, and made her way to the Professor's hut at the edge of the Jungle.

Just before Buffy reached to the door to knock, she suddenly froze at the sound of crunching twigs off to her right.

As soon as the sounds had dissipated, Buffy knocked on the door to make certain that she didn't walk in on him changing or anything.

"Is everything alright?" The Professor asked, as he took in the more weary look on his new hut-mates face at the door.

"Everything is 5x5. I went ahead and brought the food in here for the night. That way no stray animals or anything can get into it. Where did you set my pack down at by chance?" Buffy asked her newest roommate.

"Sorry about that. It is right here. Do you need any help or anything?" The Professor asked of Buffy.

"Not really no, but do you have a preference of where I set my bed up at?" Buffy asked back.

Buffy was rather put off at the odd look that was on the Professor's face at the moment.

"There is actually a bed in that thing?" The Professor asked back instantaneously.

"Yeah. What have you all been sleeping on the last 10 years?" Buffy asked back.

"We found enough rope and stuff left over from our crash, and we were able to make ourselves some hammocks to sleep on.

"Well that sucks majorly. How about this. Since I will be pretty much standing guard tonight, how about you take my air mattress?" Buffy asked, before adding on..."If I do get tired, I can handle your hammock for one night. I don't really sleep that much anyways." Buffy ended, as she placed her now fully functioning air mattress off to the rear side of the hut.

"That's not necessary. I can manage one last night on it." Was the Professor's response.

"I insist. Go on ahead and get some sleep. I will be by your window keeping watch." Buffy said, as she grabbed Mr. Pointy from her pack and made her way over to the window near the door at the front of the hut.

Buffy was pleased that she finally heard the tall tale sign of even breathing, meaning that the Professor was fully asleep.

As soon as Buffy was certain that he was not going to wake up anytime soon, she stepped out of the door to take a stroll throughout the main living area to make sure that it was secure.

Around two in the morning, Buffy's Sat Phone began to ring.

"What's up Faith?" Was how Buffy answered her call almost instantaneously in a whisper, hoping not to wake any of the others.

"Just wanted to let you know B, that we have Slayer 2 fully loaded with supplies for a rescue mission. Did you really track the nest of Vamps to an Island that held a bunch of castaways?" Faith asked of her sister Slayer.

"Sure did. I don't know how the hell they have been able to live here for 10 years. They have been sleeping on hammocks manufactured of old rope from the ship that they had shipwrecked on. I couldn't do it." Buffy said in response to Faith's question.

"Where is everyone? It sounds rather quiet there." Faith asked.

"They're all safely tucked in for the night. The Scoobies are split up between the separate huts that have been built for living quarters. I am actually raking a stroll throughout their home base setup before heading down for the night myself." Buffy said to Faith.

"At least Slayer 1 was fully stocked." Faith said to Buffy.

"Yeah. That was a good plus. The people that were stuck here had a field day with lunch. Seeing as though they hadn't had any real food for some time. I am actually letting my bunk-mate sleep on my air mattress. Seeing as though I really don't need the sleep, and even if I do I can handle a hammock for one night." Buffy said to Faith.

"We should arrive sometime late afternoon or early evening. Are there any hotties B?" Faith asked.

"So so. There is a movie star here, and one of America's wealthiest families here though. It also seems as though I have thoroughly frightened one of the crew members enough to where he didn't want me bunking with him. So I guess you can say that it has been a fruitful day. That and I was able to take out 3 of the rouge Vamps." Buffy replied to her sister Slayer's question.

"All in a good days work. So, how many were there that actually got away from me?" Faith asked another question.

"9, but now I'm down 3. So that only leaves 6 more. I should have this all wrapped up by the time Slayer 2 arrives. Anything else you want to know before I turn in for the night?" Buffy questioned back.

"How about if you and the Scoobies have made up by now?" Faith asked.

"Was that what this was about? Getting us alone together on a small ass boat for days on end." Buffy questioned back instantaneously.

"What can I say B, but my shrink always told me that if I had problems with anyone, I should just lock myself in a room with them until I fix it or kill them. At least none of them are dead yet. Right?" Faith asked wearily.

"Yes they're still alive, and yes we have actually worked out well together. It seems to have helped, at least get us on the right track. Night Faith." Buffy said, just before ending the call on her end.

"Is everything alright Miss Summers?" The Professor's voice pulled her back to the now.

"What on earth are you doing out here? It's not safe. Get back inside." Buffy whisper yelled, pointing to the direction of the hut.

As soon as the two had made it back inside, the Professor began to speak.

"Sorry about that. I just woke up and saw that you weren't here, and I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Is everything alright?" The Professor asked.

"Peachy with a side of keen. I was just doing a small patrol, and checking in with the 2nd boat that's on it's way." Buffy answered, just before stretching out her muscles and taking her spot on the Professor's hammock and shut her eyes. This letting the Professor know that the topic is now closed.

The next time that Buffy awoke, was to the wonderful smells of bacon and coffee.

"Please tell me that the coffee is ready Wills?" Buffy asked of her best friend, the moment that she had stepped out of the Professor's hut.

"Sure thing Buff. I already have you a cup." Willow said, as she handed the tin camping cup of black liquid gold over to her not so morning person friend.

"Hey guys! Faith and company should be here by late afternoon or early evening. As soon as breakfast is done, I want each of you to take a hut and assist the inhabitants with some packing of whatever it is that they want to take with them. By the time I return, it should be close to time to leave." Buffy said, as she filled a plate to eat, before walking off to the edge of the Jungle path.

"I really wish that she wouldn't cut herself off like that." Dawn stated sadly, wishing that she had the old Buffy back.

"She only is this way, because it is what we have caused her to be." Xander stated sadly as well, hating that he had treated one of his best friends in such a manner ever.

"Why does she cut herself off like that?" Mary Anne and Ginger Grant both asked at the same time.

"It's a long and complicated story ladies. Come on now and eat up." Giles replied, just before walking towards Buffy.

"When do you think that we should contact the proper authorities about our rescue mission?" Giles asked of his former Slayer.

"I was thinking that we can make the call when we are actually on the way back. I don't want to jinx us by calling it in too early." Buffy said in response.

"That is very sensible. When do you want to head back out, and do you want some back-up?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Nah, that's cool Watcher-Mine. I got this under control, and I think that the sooner I go out, the sooner we can blow this sand trap." Buffy replied, as she walked over to the table to set her plate down and run off into the Jungle surrounding them.

"Well that went well." Gilligan's voice broke the silence, causing everyone to look in his direction. "Sorry about that." Gilligan stated, just before being the first to head off to start their packing for actually leaving the Island.

One by one, the castaways were finally fully packed and waited for the 2nd boat that was supposed to be coming.

After an awkward late morning and early afternoon, the castaways and the Scoobies were found sitting around their manufactured dining room table by the 2nd retrieval team that was sent out.

"Yo Yo Yo! I have arrived, and the party can finally start. Where's B at?" Faith asked, just as she took notice of everyone that was present, and the one that was not present.

"The Scary lady is still out there searching for the criminals." Gilligan answered, just before Buffy came running out of the path way that led into the Jungle.

"Yo B! Where's the fire?" Faith asked of Buffy.

"No fire Faith. I was just trying to beat you here. I guess that I failed. Welcome to the Island of misfit toys." Buffy said to Faith, as she moved to hug her sister Slayer.

"Those are the best kind. Everything 5x5 here?" Faith asked.

"Yepp! everything is sooooo of the good. Who is ready to get off this rock?" Buffy questioned the gathered group.

A unanimous shouts of..."I am." Was heard coming from everyone's directions.

"What about the criminals?" The Skipper asked of their rescuers.

"My team will be staying behind while you go with the 2nd team here. We will be loading them onto our boat once you all are cleared from the area." Buffy answered, before turning to Faith..."Once you are halfway back to Honolulu, I want you to notify the Coast Guard about the castaways. We will meet back up at home base." Buffy said, as she began to gather up all of their stuff that they will be needing to take back with them.

"You sure B?" Faith questioned.

"Yepp!" Was the only response, before Buffy went back to work.

"Since we won't be seeing you all again, we just want to thank you for everything that you have done for us. You can't imagine what this means to us. Thank you sooooo much." The Skipper spoke for the group of castaways, just before Faith led them to where she had docked Slayer 2.

After Faith had notified Buffy that they were clear, Buffy and Co. made their way back to their boat, and started their long trip home.

Feeling better than she has in a while, all of the Scoobies began to smile at the smile that was upon Buffy's face the whole way home.


End file.
